1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container door having an object installed therein, especially a bathroom cabient with installed mirror, and a door back which supports the object in the door frame and latches onto the container body to hold the door in a closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cabinets, in general, consist of the following parts: (1) a body in which articles are stored; (2) a door for covering the opening of the cabinet body and removing from view those articles stored; (3) a hinge which attaches the door to the body and allows the door to be opened or closed; and (4) a catch to hold the door in a closed position.
Cabinet doors are of varied construction and design. Those doors for use on medicine cabinets to be installed in a bathroom generally contain a mirror for personal grooming. Mirrored doors are more complicated in construction than plain doors in that several component parts must cooperate to provide attachment, support, decor, etc. Generally, one part, called a door back, provides the capability of attachment to the hinge and body and also has a provision for the catch to provide closure. The door back is usually a flat piece of material in which holes have been punched to provide the attachments required.
Because of the nature of the bathroom cabinet it must be manufactured with a minimum number of parts and from materials that are economical and readily available. These parts must be capable of being easily formed and assembled into the final product.